ElevenPregnantAmy Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: This was a response to a request on and I hope I did justice to it. Eleven gets Amy pregnant and then some. NSFW, but also pretty fluffy.


In the time after Rory was eaten by the crack in the Silurian's cave, Eleven saw Amy slipping deeper and deeper into depression, one fueled not only by loneliness, but the uncertainty of why she  
was so sad to begin with. One night, he had approached her, and gave her words of comfort. Amy, looking for a source of happiness and warmth, opened up to him. One thing led to another, and in a  
very short period of time, Eleven found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, breathless.

Though Amy cheered up significantly after that night, and the two had grown much closer, they refrained from losing themselves once again in each other's bodies. It wasn't until several weeks later  
that Eleven had even thought back to then, when he found Amy, kneeling over the TARDIS's Dalek-styled toilet, wretching.

He stayed with her until she felt better, at which point they both returned to the main control room. Eleven told her she should sit down and turned to the center console. Typing a couple of  
buttons on a rainbow keyboard, a scan told him almost immediately of the source of Amy's nausea.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "You're pregnant."

She had looked drowsy, but at the sound of his words, her eyes opened wide. "Bu- what? That's impossible."

"Last I recall, you said something like 'No, leave it in, I want to feel you finish'."

"Well. It's still very unlikely, at least."

"I know it's hard to tell but at the time I believe you smelled like you were ovulating."

"I... Smelled. Like I was ovulating."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Pond. It's a waste of words."

"Doctor, you're a Time Lord. What does this mean?"

"Well, DNA is like a little computer program. A really really long set of instructions. Time Lord DNA has an extra strand built in, and that extra strand contains instructions that lets us convert  
non-Time Lord DNA. In short, the child will be completely Time Lord, but it will be your child."

"So, looks like you won't be the last of the Time Lords." He was suprised to see a pair of tears running down her cheeks, but her face bore a large smile.

"I guess not." He patted her belly lightly. "Hey there little fella. You're going to be my son some day."

"How do you know he's going to be a boy?" She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Oh I speak embryo. Incidentally, they only know one of two words. 'Boy' or 'girl'. Awful conversationalists, but I'm told they're somewhat like, erm, 'Pokemon', I think you call them."

In the next couple of weeks, Eleven quickly adapted to the role of being a father, in the form of redecorating the library to be a nursery. "I made a crib! Out of books! And a mobile out of really  
light books. And a baby monitor out of a really interesting book. That one was a shame. At one point I got really meta and decided to build a bookcase out of books, but that one's going in my  
room."

"Doctor, didn't you once go to a library full of parasites that killed people and possessed their bodies?" She walked with one hand wrapped around her stomach, though as far as Eleven could tell,  
she hadn't inflated at all.

"Yeah but those were evil books. Books like 'to serve man', and 'Twilight'. These are nice, safe books. Also nails. I did use nails, to make these things. Probably should've mentioned that  
earlier."

"Speaking of nails..." Amy leaned against the Doctor. "You know, it's been a while..."

"You know, you're right." He looked at her and smiled. "It has been too long since I've gone and bought more hardware."

"Really, Doctor, I think you have all the hardware I need."

"Amy, really, I broke my last Allen wrench building that booklamp."

She ignored the implications of a lamp made of books. "Doctor, what is it going to take to get you back in a bed? A bed not made of books."

"Well for one, Ms. Pond, I was waiting for you to stop using ridiculously lame puns."

"So, is that a yes, then?"

"Well, Pond, admittedly, I was hoping we could avoid this. You're going to be getting very hormonal, and right now I want to focus on keeping you safe and sound, alright?"

Amy took a step back and scoffed, indignant. "Excuse me? I'm asking for a shag, not a trip to Normandy in the 1940s."

"You know, people died there, Pond. A lot of people."

"I know. That's why I'm okay with settling for the shag."

"M-Maybe some other time, Pond."

Amy draped both arms over Eleven's shoulders. She pulled herself up against him. He could feel her nipples poking into him from underneath her flannel shirt. "Please, Doctor. I want nothing more  
than to feel you the same way I felt you the night... Well, the night you did this to me." She pushed her stomach slightly into him.

"Amy, I'm not sure..."

"You know, Doctor, you and the baby don't have to be the last two Time Lords. We can have another one. If you managed to get me pregnant accidentally, well, I know you could do it on purpose. Who  
knows... If you Time Lords are so superior, maybe you could get me pregnant twice at the same time." Her hand began to sink downwards from his shoulder, drawing its way across his chest, down to  
his groin. She smirked as she felt the hardening flesh underneath his pants.

Resigning himself, Eleven sighed, smiled at Amy, and wrapped one hand around her waist, using his other to open the fly in his pants. He then reached forward, raised the front of her skirt, and  
pulled aside her panties, and seconds later she could feel the hot flesh of his cock poking against her groin.

Amy grinned as the Doctor brought his other hand behind her. He pulled her up quickly and held her in the air against him. She parted her legs and wrapped them around him, running her hands through  
his goofy hair. His shaft laid hard against the soft skin of her groin. Carefully, he lifted her up, and with some gentle guidance, lowered her slowly onto him. He wasn't suprised to find her  
already well-lubricated by her own fluids. She slid down easily and immediately felt warmed up by his member penetrating her.

Holding her tightly against him, he made his way out of the library, down the hallway, and into his bedroom. Amy had already closed her eyes, waiting for him to properly take her, and as a result  
couldn't take in all the knick-knacks and souvenirs that covered his walls and floor as she did before. He gently lowered her onto the bed and straddled her, still inserted, and leaned downwards,  
close enough to kiss her on the lips.

Having made sure she was centered on the bed, Eleven pulled out of Amy. She shuddered slightly and immediately missed the feeling of having him inside of her. Looking down, she saw his cock was  
glistening with her fluids. It twitched, throbbed, and produced a large dollop of precum, which dripped onto her waist.

He gingerly pulled the hood away from her clitoris and began to slide the length of his shaft across it. Every so often, he lowered himself and pushed forward ever so slightly, teasing her  
entrance. She could feel the heat, stronger than before, and silently begged for it to be inside of her.

After teasing her for what felt like, from her perspective, tortuous ages, Eleven finally thrusted forward slowly, pushing the entire length of himself into her. She fit like a glove, her cervix  
pushing against his tip at the same time as his groin touching hers.

Amy put her hands on Eleven's shoulders and tried to pull herself closer against him. He pulled almost the whole of his length of from her, leaving only the tip buried, and thrusted forward again,  
producing the soft slap of flesh on flesh.

He quickly established a rhthym, thrusting repeatedly into her, increasing his force with each movement. Before long, Amy found herself gasping with each impact. Her nails dug into Eleven's  
shoulders, and her toes curled inwards, her legs twitching slightly.

Eleven changed gears, thrusting quickly, pulling out only a couple of inches, slamming into her as roughly as possible. The climax hit her without warning. She spasmed and cringed, pulling all of  
her limbs inwards, crying out briefly before silencing herself out of embarassment. Her eyes were screwed shut, but her mouth hung open, screaming silently.

Instead of letting up, Eleven pounded into Amy even harder. With a binary vascular system, he was able to relentlessly fuck her without losing his breath. Just as she was recovering from the first  
orgasm, the second one hit her like a tidal wave. This time, she couldn't restrain herself. She screamed out, grabbing the headboard behind her for support and wrapping her legs around the Doctor's  
back.

Unable to relax her muscles, she pulled tighter and tighter against the headboard and Eleven's body, lifting her entirely off of the bed. Eleven reciprocated, holding her up as he continued to buck  
his hips forward, seemingly inexhaustible.

Amy found herself in a constant state of cry. Despite the overwhelming sense of pleasure, which she was almost certain was a third or maybe fourth climax, she could feel Eleven slowing. "N-no!  
Even though he was a Time Lord, Eleven found himself starting to run out of breath, a fact that managed to slip its way into his words. "I... If I keep going, I'm going to..." He didn't need to  
finish his sentence.

"Go ahead. I'm already pregnant. What's the worst that could happen?" He obliged, resuming his furious pace for a few blissful moments before he grunted, moaned, and gritted his teeth as an intense  
orgasm flooded through him. Large bouts of cum surged into Amy, producing more cries from her. The two of them clenched their respective muscles for one last second before relaxing all at once,  
slumping onto the bed, thoroughly satisfied.

Once they had finally caught their collective breaths, Amy and Eleven lied next to each other, staring at the ceiling. "You know, this could be the start of a new generation of Time Lords." Eleven  
smiled. "Donna was able to do so much more than I ever could. Half-human children? I wouldn't be suprised if they surpassed me in every way." He rolled towards her and gently rubbed her stomach.  
"And if it's going to be anyone, Amy, I wouldn't have it be anyone but you. I love you, Pond."

"I love you too, Doctor." She turned to face him, pressing her forehead against his. Snuggling up against one another, they had no problem falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
